The Curse of Konoha
by Ms.Suna-Chan
Summary: What happens when a criminal enters the village of konoha and no anbu can catch her.The criminal shows up unexpectedly and is never seen by anyone but her victims.This leads everyone in konoha to believe that the villiage is cursed, but what can the boys do about this? will they be brave enough to face the criminal? it all starts with a unfinished song and a mistress.NO YAOI!
1. A Mistress in Deaths Hands

The Reaping of Death

"Kimmimaro! can you come here please?," Tayuya called rather loud. "What is it, babe? Im working on a new song!" Kimmimaro yelled back. "But it's an emergency!," she shouted angrily. Kimmimaro sighed and stuck his pencil behind his ear, bringing his sheet music with him. He opened the door, Tayuya smiled at the middle of the room. He walked past her casually sitting on the bed, starring at her. "what's this emergency?," he asked. "I'm lonely, I need company," she crossed her arms stubbornly. "mm-hm," he ignored her annoyed expression and began writing again. "Why don't we spend time together like we use to?" she said sitting down next to him. He hummed his song and dragged his pencil across the paper as he did. "You could at least let me see what you're working on since its more important than me," she said snatching the paper from his hands. Kimmimaro, enraged, snatched the paper back and smacked Tayuya across her cheek. Tears began to form in her eyes as she clutched her stinging red cheek; she sat on the floor and hung her head. "Your just a fill in , you're my extra entertainment, and you're not my wife. Stop acting as if I really love you. I need to finish this song for my big come back, you're not worth my time, and you are trash!" he yelled, standing over her. She glared at him. "Your such a jerk! After all we've been through; you dump me for that whore who's not even half the woman I am!? I may not have been your first but I sure am the best you've ever had, you're just too much of a coward to admit it! I'm taking a shower, don't bother knocking and apologizing, and you can do me a favor and pack my bags while I'm in there, relaxing!," she said and slammed the bathroom door behind her. "Pack her bags my ass," he said and opened the window to throw a few of her clothes out.-I need a drink, who does she think she is anyway? - Kimmimaro thought to himself and left the house.

Tayuya stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. She ran her hand across the misty mirror and frightened, she gasped at what she saw. There standing behind her was a little girl, about the age of six, head down staring at the ground. Tayuya spun on her heel so fast that she fell to the ground. The girl had midnight black hair, her skin was a pale canvas waiting for color, and she wore an old black dress with no shoes. She raised her head to reveal her pitch black eyes. "You," she spoke with the tone of a full grown woman. "You have done wrong, haven't you?" she questioned calm and mysteriously. "m-me?" Tayuya stuttered and backed up until she met the door. "Who are you, why are you here?" Tayuya stalled with questions, still as frightened. "I am a demon named death, it is my duty to supply you with your punishment for failing at life, he says that you've had too many chances," Tayuya stared. "Who?" she asked. "Why the devil himself," Death answered Tayuya's question. "Well how many chances have I had?" she ask, desperately trying to buy time. "It's too late to ask for more," Death answered, somewhat irritated by the number of questions. "I at least deserve to know what I did wrong," Tayuya said boldly, although she regretted it afterwards, she had no idea what a demon could do to her. "it is simple, you let Kimmimaro treat you like you didn't matter for years, and if you did not appreciate life enough to do something sooner then you don't need one, that is my masters opinion," she answered. "Now," Death didn't hesitate as she flashed in front of Tayuya. Death reached inside of Tayuya pulled out her rapidly beating heart. "Your time has come, you shall accept it peacefully, for I have become your destiny," death said. Tayuya wanted to scream, but nothing but silence spilled from her open mouth. Death slowly opened her mouth showing hidden fangs and took a big bite out of Tayuya's bitter heart. Tayuya fell unconscious, and death dropped the heart. "For every life I take, I have sworn to give a gift, a single tear is what I leave you with," as death said this a tear rolled doen her cheek and splashed onto Tayuya's now pale and lifeless face. Death disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	2. This Cursed Village

'This is a stupid ringtone because you still didn't buy one, this is a stupid ringtone because you still didn't buy one, this is a-'

"Hello?"

"Hey naruto, did you hear about kimmimaros mistress?"

"No, is he that lead singer in that band magic kingdom?"

"Yeah, it's on the internet, like, everywhere"

"Sasuke, how was I suppose to know that, kiba didn't give me back my laptop, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Yeah, whatever, get ready, I'm almost at your house"

"Alright, see ya"

Sasuke hangs up and turns up the radio in his car. "Shit Sasuke, turn that down I'm trying to sleep," Shikamaru yelled over the music. Sasuke grinned mischievously and let down the sun roof and sped up. "Sasuke, my hair!" Neji shouted. "If we get caught by the cops, Gaara, do me a favor and kill them," sasuke said not paying any attention to the road. Gaara smirked at the thought as lee stood up, excited. Sasuke switched lanes constantly, shikamaru glared at him, neji was covered in hair, and gaara casually looked out the window, occasionally giving other staring drivers "the finger". The car screeched to a stop at a red light, everyone jerked forward momentarily. Gaara glanced to the side and grew wide eyed as he pointed at neji. "Uh, neji, your hairs um…., you should really fix that". "Why bother?" neji asked in an angry manner. "Wow sasuke-kun, I didn't know you were so youthful!" lee shouted, grinning. "Yeah, whatever," sasuke answered wondering when the light would turn. "Why did we bring him along anyway?" shikamaru asked, pointing at lee. "He's just going to be the good guy in our little plan," he replied, smirking. "Yeah, the plan that I came up with," shikamaru said angrily, since he got no credit for his genius idea. "Uh-huh," sasuke said not paying attention. Another song began to play as the light turned green. "Oh sh-," neji began as the car pulled off once again. Sasuke turned a corner on "HOKAGE RULES" blvd and saw naruto waving his hands at the end of the dirt road. "Hold on!" sasuke warned and slammed the brakes. Sasuke turned to naruto, smiled, and asked, "You called?" "Uh…..." naruto stared at everyone in the car. Neji cursed sasuke out, something about a flat iron; shikamaru rubbed his head and complained about a headache and a nap, gaara shivered and twitched, and lee past out from over excitement. "No thank you, I'll just take my bike," naruto pointed a thumb behind him at his motorbike. "No! You have to suffer, too," neji yelled and took naruto by the collar and flipped him into the car. "What just happened?" naruto asked, looking around. "Get ready for the terror," shikamaru said under his breath. "Get ready for the say what!?" naruto yelled as sasuke smirked and sped off again.

-In the subway-

* * *

The boys sat on the train and waited for lee. Lee pulled out his phone and posed for a picture, which was the signal. Naruto got up first and started…break dancing? Sasuke got wide eyed and wondered what he was doing, this wasn't the plan! He decided to just go with it and started dancing as well, the others following along. Lee caught on and put music on with his phone. The subway security finally arrived, "no dancing on the trains!" they warned. The guys ran off the train and split up. Naruto went through a fire escape, shikamaru went to the bathroom of all places, neji turned corners not sure where he was going, sasuke ran to the kiddie area, and Garra found himself in a waiting room. A woman gasped when she saw him and screamed, "The demon of the sand!" "Yeah, I'm not offended at all, thanks," gaara said sarcastically. For a while everyone in the room stared at him until it got awkward and he said "…boo". The people ran screaming in all directions. Gaara sat down in an empty seat and looked up and saw that one person was still there. She was a small girl with short brown hair and big black (adorable) eyes, and tan skin, she looked about 12 but gaara knew she was older. She stared at him, wondering why he was suddenly the only person there. It made gaara uncomfortable, so he crossed his arms and looked away and that's when she decided to speak up, "where is everyone?" she asked. Gaara shrugged and looked back at her, "why are you still here?" he asked rudely. "I need to catch a train uptown. I moved to this village 3 days ago and I'm starting over at a new school, Konoha's Academy for the Gifted," she answered, happy about her new school. "I already attend that school…what's your gift?" he asked. "I'm a painter, what about you?" she asked. "I'm a killer," he answered, as if he was use to talking about it, and waited for her to run in terror. She shifted, not sure if that was a serious answer or not. "You're not kidding are you?" she asked, and Gaara shook his head 'no'. She smiled, "that's really cool! I've never met a killer before." Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow and stared, now interested in her. "Can you actually get into that school for killing though?" she asked. "No, sadly, so a few friends and I are going for dancing," he answered. She smiled again then looked surprised, "I'm sorry, I've been rude this whole time, I'm Matsuri, what's your name, Mr. Killer?" she asked. "I'm Gaara, when do you start school?" he asked. She looked confused, "Tomorrow, why?" "Look for me, I'll show you around, unless you'd rather be lost." "Really? You'd do that for me? Thanks, I didn't expect a killer to act this way," she commented. "Huh? What way?" he questioned. She looked down and blushed, "concerned." "Hm…" he stood up and thought about how he had been nice to her mistakenly. He then walked off and heard her mumble one last thank you.

* * *

The security gained on him as Naruto ran up the fire escape. "Damn it!" Naruto sat on a stair, out of breath. "Okay clones, do your thing," Naruto summoned 8 clones and sent them up and down the stairs. "Oi! I'm up here!" "You guys are so dumb, I'm down here!" "No, I'm behind you!" Naruto managed to slip back through the door but wondered what his clones would do with the guards. He ran looking backwards, making sure the security didn't escape and ran into Gaara. "What the fu- oh, Hey Gaara! Did you already take care of the security?" Naruto whispered that last part as gaara helped him get up. He rolled his eyes, "let's find the others." "Yes sir!" Naruto saluted and they walked off to search.

* * *

Sasuke ducked down behind a turtle sculpture in the play area. The security noticed his hair and began walking cautiously toward the turtle. Sasuke looked around desperately and saw a boy staring at him. "Go away kid, not the time to play hide-and-seek, sorry," Sasuke quickly switched hiding places and was now behind a bear. He made sure the security didn't see him and noticed the kid had followed him and continued staring.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Sasuke asked the boy. He pointed at Sasuke and said, "Daddy!"

"I'm not your da-…..wait, this could work," Sasuke said and looked at the boy who could pass as his identical younger brother.

"Do you wanna help daddy out?" Sasuke asked the boy in his manly dad voice.

The boy smiled and nodded. "Okay, what's your name…son?" Sasuke asked. "Kurosagi!" the boy answered excitedly. "Grab the end of this jump rope and stand over there, Kurosagi," Sasuke commanded. "PULL!" Sasuke yelled to Kurosagi. They tripped the security and Kurosagi fell over laughing. Sasuke went over to him and gave him a spray bottle, "here kid you'll need this when you get to middle school….maybe earlier, see ya." Sasuke ruffled the boy's hair and ran away. Kurosagi couldn't read yet so he ran over to his mother and tugged on her skirt, interrupting her conversation with another mom. "Uchiha Fangirl repellent? Where'd you get this 'Sagi?" she questioned.

* * *

Neji waited patiently for the elevator, until he saw two security guards running toward him. He nearly smashed the button to pieces, lucky for him the door opened and he slipped inside, quickly pressing the 5th floor button. It took him a little bit to notice he wasn't alone. There was a girl, about 15, standing in the corner of the elevator. She looked up at him and her eyes grew wide, "oh my god! You're Neji Hyuga!" neji noticed she was reading a magazine titled 'village weekly' where he and Sasuke posed on the cover as the 'youngest and richest males in konoha.' He smiled at her and asked, "I'm guessing you're a fan?" she blushed, nodded slightly, then handed him a marker while asking , "could you sign my magazine?" he snatched the marker and the magazine and signed it, leaving a little note at the bottom. The elevator doors opened and he handed her stuff and exited without a word. She read the note out loud, "To the adorable girl I met in a romantic elevator." She sighed in a daze and waited until the elevator reached her floor.

Neji continued on until he found Sasuke who was out of breath at the top of the stairs. "How…did you…get here?" he asked in between breaths. "Elevator, duh. Let's go find the others," Neji answered heading back down stairs. "Not again," Sasuke mumbled and followed slowly behind Neji. Just as they did two security guards exited the elevator behind them. "Hey, get back here!" they yelled. "Run!" Sasuke warned, nearly pushing neji down the stairs. They continued running as the guards tailed them.

* * *

"Okay, we found Shikamaru, now where the hell are Neji and Sasuke?" Gaara asked. "Don't worry, Neji and Teme should be easy to find, their hair stands out," Naruto answered. "Naruto, all of our hair stands out," Shikamaru explained. "Oh, right!" Naruto realized. They stop and heard fast and heavy footsteps. Sasuke and Neji turned the corner and ran toward them. "See, told ya they'd be easy to find! Look at them run, they missed us!" Naruto giggled. The guards rounded the corner behind them. Naruto's face dropped, "okay, I didn't see that coming." They ran as well when Sasuke and Neji caught up a little. They dashed through the doors. Lee pulled up in Sasuke's car just in time and they jumped in, Lee sliding to the passenger's seat so Sasuke could drive. "Why did we do this again? We could have gotten into a lot of trouble," Neji asked, concerned with what his uncle would say. "This cursed village needs some excitement, why shouldn't we be the ones to deliver it?" Sasuke answered Neji's question with a question. "Because, I repeat, we could get into a lot of trouble," Neji defended his point. "Look Neji, we get it, your afraid or you family, it's like even if you're nice to them, they glare at you, ALL THE TIME!" Naruto exaggerated. Neji glared at him. "SEE! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!" Naruto pointed at neji. "Forget the stupid Hyugas, mission accomplished," Sasuke smirked.


End file.
